After Elaborate Lives
by lemmonygoodness
Summary: My Version of what happened between Aida and Radames after elaborte lives and before the next scene. Fluffy, fluffy graphic lemon. oneshot rated M for a reason


My verison of what happened during that blackout after Elaborate Lives and before the next scene. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Based on the musical by Elton John and Tim Rice whose story is based on Verdi's opera I make no money off of this and eveything belongs to these guys :) I am poor so don't sue.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Radames broke the kiss and stared into her dark eyes, brushing his thumb across her check. Aida closed her eyes pressing her face into his touch wishing it could last longer.

Reaching up Aida pressed his hand to her lips and kissed the center of his palm. Radames trailed the tips of his fingers down her sides to rest on her hips. Pulling their bodies closer, he captured her lips again and she welcomed his questioning tongue. Aida began striping him of the little clothing he had left.

Radames pushed her straps off of her shoulders and gently kissed his way down her jaw down to nibble on her ear, continually pushing lower until her dress was around her waist and Aida's chocolate breasts were exposed.

Radames rested his hands over her mounds putting light pressure on her dark nipples. She arched into him loving his fiery touch.

Radames lowered his mouth to her right breast sucking lightly as he ran is palm over her left. He pushed her dress over her hips revealing the rest of her dark skin to the cold air. Aida shivered but not from the cold. As Radames worked his hot mouth lower, he caressed her thighs getting closer and closer to the part of her body that was on fire. Radames brushed the tips of his fingers through her wiry hair before spreading her open letting the cold touch her sensitive skin.

Aida gasped and squirmed and he licked her slit, brushing her clit with his hot tongue. Radames circled her clit before enveloping it with his mouth. Aida moaned running her fingers through his hair, pressing his face to her. Trying to create more friction, Radames sucked on her, gaining a loud moan from his lover.

Radames was working hard to pleasure her but Aida could feel his need pressing on her leg.

Lifting his head up to hers she kissed him tasting her self on his soft lips. Savoring the kiss before positioning him self at her entrance.

She cried out as he slowly entered her. Radames could feel her resistance and did not wish to harm her in any way. Aida lifted her hips to meet his, gasping at the pain, letting her tears run down her cheeks. Letting all her emotional and physical barriers fall with them. Radames didn't move until he felt her relax under him.

He began to move slowly not wanting to cause her pain. Until she captured his lips again begging him, she nibbled he ear as she whispered "Radames, Please."

Knowing the pace was torturing her he began to speed up until their hips began colliding with each thrust. Both were nearing their peak when she threw her head back and called his name. Feeling her passage constricting around him he came with her collapsing on top of her where they rested for an immeasurable amount of time, before growing cold and dressing, never leaving the comfort of each others arms.

"Are you cold?" Radames asked her

Shivering Aida whispered to him "you could have at least kept a blanket or two."

"No. I could not. Man enters this world naked, without possessions. I want to  
be a new man for you, Aida. Cleansed of my past sins." He replied.

Aida felt Radames stiffen in her arms.  
"What is it?" she asked hearing the drums he heard before her.

"My armies have returned. Pharaoh will expect a victory celebration. Go back  
to the palace. You'll be safe there."

Radames stood turning to leave his lover, before turning back not wanting to leave her.

"Wait, take this. If anyone stops you, show them this and they'll let  
you pass." He said as he removed his amulet and gave is to her.

Aida took it swiftly and clutched it to her chest.

Radames looked in to her eyes before turning to leave again

"I love you." Aida whispered

Radames turned back again smiling playfully.

"I heard that. Say it again."

He says resting his hands on her shoulders running them lightly down her body tickling her.

"No." Aida breathes between giggles

"I command you say it again." he continues tickling her

"N-oh" she says snaking away from his hands.

"I command you----

"Captain" said one of Radames' soldiers, interrupting them.

Radames immediately turns away from Aida as she buries her face in her shoulder trying to shrink in to nothingness.

"I heard the drums." Radames replies

"We have captured the Nubian King"

"The king? You have taken him alive? Find out which men are responsible for  
this. See they receive the highest honors. Tell the others I'm on my way."

"Yes, Captain."

The soldier says before hurrying off to obey his captain.

Radames turns back to his lover with his eyes aglow but feels his face fall when he sees she is holding back tears "Aida, our countries are at war. I can't change that." He says taking her face in his hand.

"But he's my Fath...He's my king." She says as tears begin to trail down her face.

Radames looks in to her dark eyes before leaving her knowing he must go, before he is missed.


End file.
